List of characters in The Beatles songs
The following is a complete list of fictional and real characters referenced by the musical group The Beatles in their songs: Fictional characters A *Anna (from the song Anna) B *Bungalow Bill (from the song The Continuing Story of Bungallow Bill) C *Chuck (from the song When I'm Sixty-four) *Clarabella (song reference needed) D *Daniel (a.k.a Dan or Danny Boy) (from the song Rocky Raccoon) *Dave (from the song When I'm Sixty-four) *Dennis O’Dell (from the song You Know My Name (Look Up the Number)) *Doris (from the song Two of Us) E *Maxwell Edison (from the song Maxwell's Silver Hammer) *The Eggman/Eggmen (from I Am the Walrus) (given the context, almost certainly nursery-rhyne character Humpty Dumpty)Both the poem The Walrus and the Carpenter, which inspired this song, and Humpty Dumpty, appear in wikiipedia:Lewis Carroll's wikipedia:Alice Through the Looking-Glass. Note that this character is not related to The Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog nor to Eggman Movers from Toy Story.) F *The Fool (from the song The Fool on the Hill) H *Her Majesty (from the song Her Majesty) (Almost certainly fictional, as the identity of the character is unclear) J *Mary Jane (from the song What's The New Mary Jane) *Joan (from the song Maxwell's Silver Hammer) *Jojo (from the song Get Back) *Mr. Jones (in the song Yer Blues, referencing a character in a Bob Dylan song) *Desmond Jones (from the song Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da) *Molly Jones (from the song Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da) *Junior (in the song Bad Boy) K *Father McKenzie (from the song Eleanor Rigby) *Duchess of Kircaldy (from the song Cry Baby Cry) L *Miss Lizzie (in the song Dizzy Miss Lizzie) *Loretta Martin (from the song Get Back) M *Lady Madonna (from the song Lady Madonna) *King of Marigold (from the song Cry Baby Cry) *Queen of Marigold (from the song Cry Baby Cry) *Captain Marvel (in the song The Continuing Story of Bungallow Bill) *Mother Mary (from the song Let It Be) *Maggie May (from the song Maggie May) (as this is a folk song, the subject may have been a real person) *Martha (from the song Martha My Dear) *Michelle (from the song Michelle) *Mr. Mustard (from the song Mean Mr. Mustard') N *Nancy (a.k.a. McGill or Lil) (from the song ''Rocky Raccoon) *Nowhere Man (from the song Nowhere Man)[[Yellow Submarine (film)|The movie Yellow Submarine]] gives his name as Jeremy Hillary Boob, Ph. D. P *Sergeant Pepper (from the song Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) *PC 31 (from the song Maxwell's Silver Hammer) *Polythene Pam (from the song Polythene Pam)Pam is Mister Mustard's sister. R *Eleanor Rigby (from the song Eleanor Rigby)The name is said to have been taken from a shop sign , but this Eleanor is entirely invented. *Rita (from the song Lovely Rita) *Rocky Raccoon (from the song 'Rocky Raccoon) *Rose (from the song Maxwell's Silver Hammer) S *Sally (in the song Long Tall Sally) *Sexy Sadie (from the song Sexy Sadie) *Billy Shears (from the song Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) V *Valerie (from the song Maxwell's Silver Hammer) *Vera (from the song When I'm Sixty-four) W *The Walrus (in I Am the Walrus and Glass Onion)From wikipedia:Lewis Carroll's poem The Walrus and the Carpenter]]. John Lennon was under the impression when he wrote this song that the Walrus was the hero and the Carpenter the villain; he was upset to learn that they were both villains. *Georgie Wood (from the song Dig It) (likely a nickname for George Harrison) Real people Beatles members and associates: *Jane Asher (alluded to in many early Paul McCartney songs, such as Here, There and Everywhere) *Peter Brown (in the song The Ballad of John and Yoko) *Paul McCartney (in the song Glass Onion) *George Harrison (in the song Honey Don't) *Julia (Julia Lennon)(from the song Julia — although this song also alludes to Yoko Ono, whose name is Japanese for ocean child) *Jude (Julian Lennon) (from the song Hey Jude) *John Lennon (in the song The Ballad of John and Yoko) *Yoko Ono (in the song The Ballad of John and Yoko, and alluded to in Julia) *Ringo Starr (in the song You Know My Name) *Maureen Starkey (a.k.a. Mo) (in the song Get Back) Historical figures and other famous people: B *Ludwig van Beethoven (in the song Roll Over Beethoven) *Matt Busby (in the song Dig It) D *Doris Day (in the song Dig It) *Bob Dylan (in the song Yer Blues) F *Pablo Fanque (from the song Being For The Benefit Of Mr. Kite))Being For The Benefit of Mr. Kite! was a Victorian circus poster set to music, so everyone mentioned was real. G *Gideon (publisher and provider of motel-room Bibles) (from the song Rocky Raccoon) H *Charles Hawtrey (in the song Two of Us) *Edward Heath (in the song Taxman) *The Hendersons (acrobatic troupe) (from the song Being For The Benefit of Mr. Kite!) *Henry The Horse (from the song Being For The Benefit of Mr. Kite!) J *Elmore James (in the song For You Blue) K *BB King (in the song Dig It) *Mr. Kite (from the song Being For The Benefit of Mr. Kite!) L *Timothy Leary (alluded to as the "he" of Come Together)When Leary contested the 1968 US Presidency, John Lennon wrote Come Together as his campaign song. *Lucy O'Donnell (from the songs Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds and I Am the Walrus)Lucy O'Donnell was a classmate of John Lennon's son Julian, whose school's artwork served as inspiration for his father's song. M *Chairman Mao (in the songs Revolution and Revolution 1) P *"Semolina Pilchard" (Det. Sgt. Norman Pilcher)(in the song I Am the Walrus) *Edgar Allan Poe (in the song I Am the Walrus) *Prudence Farrow (from the song Dear Prudence)Prudence Farrow is Mia Farrow's sister. R *Sir Walter Raleigh (in the song I'm So Tired) *Doctor Robert (from the song Doctor Robert)Dr. Roberts was a New York physician who would prescribe any drug for money. T *Tchaikovsky (from the song Roll Over Beethoven)In reality, Tchaikovsky and Beethoven were not contemporaries; the latter died long before the former was born. W *Harold Wilson (in the song Taxman) References See also *The Beatles *The Beatles' line-ups *The Beatles' London *The Beatles' influence on music recording *The Beatles' influence on popular culture *The Beatles' instrumentation